


初恋无因

by tcdds



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 06:42:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcdds/pseuds/tcdds
Summary: *佑灰**生贺联文 文俊辉视角全圆佑视角Ver. @Fuera





	初恋无因

我跟全圆佑第一次接吻是在学校附近的巷子，那时候我俩还没在一起。因此我们尴尬地亲了一会儿就磕磕巴巴分开了，说起来这事还得怪我。  
转学之后我过了一段真空般的生活，没有人告诉我隔壁班的校霸有个温柔漂亮的女朋友，也没有人提醒我社团招新那天拉着我聊了两个小时生物标本社内活动的学姐就是校霸的女朋友，我跟着学姐进了组每天放学都要留在标本室做整理，终于有一天学姐提前走了我被校霸找来的哥们围堵在教学楼下。

学校附近的巷子不怎么好找，临近迟到抄近路来上学的时候我走了几次，拐进其中一条巷子时我没想太多，随手拽住一个路边看漫画书的人影就挡在身前。

至于我俩究竟是怎么亲上的，我觉得应该至少是在我弄清楚这是全圆佑之前。

被拉了一把的人晃晃悠悠本来就站不稳，我和他身高差不多，可能手也下意识扶了一把看起来就像搂着他的腰。是个很瘦的家伙，我眼睛看着外面，然后天黑了。

眼前一黑。脸上一热。  
这个男的怎么这么香。衣服料子还挺舒服的。

事情就是这样发生的。发生过后我根本没来得及辨认刚才自己是什么感觉---也不敢深想，只记得这人冷脸的样子十足有些吓住了我。

好凶。

“不好意思啊...全圆佑同学。”狮子被冒犯之后也是这样不动声色，为了不惹来更大的麻烦我做好了以全部身家谢罪的准备，哪知他眼神漠然看上去完全像是还没找到方向。  
“那个...我们同班啊。”我试着友好地露出微笑，嘴唇上还残留着余温，嗨，真的很麻烦，要跟这么一个冰山样的家伙搞好关系本来就难，还没熟悉起来就产生这种接触大概心里多少是介意的。不不不，看样子是十分介意。趁着黄昏暗下去的天光我跑掉了，可是回家之后内心翻腾得几乎快要觉得在新学校待不下去。

怎么办呢。我连饭也没吃倒在自己房间里叹气。夜晚的风刮得窗帘东倒西歪，路过我时掀动我的头发。跟他亲到的时候，一开始好像有点凉。  
被自己的念头凭空吓了一跳，我从床上蹦起来拼命朝着镜子的方向摇头。文俊辉啊文俊辉，虽然他很帅但是那是个出了名的厉害角色---有点优秀，有点人缘太好，又有点看不起人的资本。说白了他就是一个转学生在班级里最后才能接触到的那部分人，骄傲生长在青春期的领子里，不管走路吃饭还是上课运动都不见那家伙低头俯就。  
吃饭?！  
是诶，吃饭。我被自己最大的爱好攥住了，我觉得，以全圆佑的性格准是自尊心受到的伤害比较大，他才不是像我一样的初吻---虽说是我理亏---那我好好请他吃顿饭，跟他正式地解释清楚再赔个不是，他这么一个人被我那样那样了之后肯定会在心里犯纠结，我得努力才行。

后来想想，可能是出于秉性吧，我想让一个人感受到我的歉意就要先提示他我的存在，至少让他感觉到我的真诚。我这么想着，甚至第二天根本没睡好就去了学校，跑到全圆佑座位前面做出我最真挚的表情:“圆佑，我来答谢你。请你吃饭。”  
说实话，假如全圆佑是个女的，那瞬间我一定很有魅力。转学过来之后总围着我转被我再三推远一些的几个女生早就在窗外看着我的神情偷偷捂嘴，哪怕全圆佑有她们的一丝觉悟，事情也不会这么难办。

全圆佑，拒绝了我三次。

现在说起来似乎是很自然很轻松的事，但在当时我迫切想要把前一天的事心安理得地快速抹掉的心情里，这件事在我的世界里稍稍被挤压放大。我是会把事情做到然后再期待着被看见的人，虽然也许不擅长喊他来看我多么努力地在食堂窗口替一个有过胃病晚自习请假历史的脾胃虚弱者搭配菜式，也不擅长跟他一天三遍地讲吃鱼有好处的吃鱼让脑子变聪明也许压力不会那么大以至于神经性偏头痛。好几次我在教室里抬起头看见皱着眉的全圆佑进来上早读，本能地猜想他是不是有过度焦虑的习惯，这样的人外在总是把什么都控制得很好，内在的纠结他们自己都看不见。

不管全圆佑是不是看见我了，让他看见一点他自己，也许会是比较温和又有用的道歉方式。

歉意这种东西有时候真的很奇怪对不对，它居然会让一个普通人变成圣人。操心起他者的身心健康成长，甚至不害怕他厌烦我，像个老妈子一样给他跑腿买饭。等到他能够心安理得吃我买的饭时，我们约饭的决定着实也让我自己吃惊不小。

明明想让他看看他自己理不清的那些东西的，他却开始看见了我。

我在两种情况下会积极地跟人对话。一种是我们还不熟但是他对我很友好，话题顺着往下走；一种是他在我的安全区里，我无时无刻不想找他讲话。我和全圆佑属于哪一种我从来也没有搞清，似乎一开始就尴尬又别扭，所以急着讲一个新的故事来把旧的记忆掩盖，越讲破绽越多，然后就一直讲，不知不觉中也一起在食堂某张固定的餐桌上坐了几十次，在走廊里因为聊得太忘我而经常彼此推搡着笑起来---这样的动作他甚至不会跟他那个发小权顺荣做---而我起初的犹豫也在他更大力的回馈中变得踏实。

我像羽毛一样掉进水里了。

起初只是一个不该发生的吻，我日后那些和软讨好的种种也只是在提醒他“看看你自己!不要再跟自己闹别扭啦!”“我只是个普通的男生是个你身边很透明的人不要太在意拜托”，也不知道他听见了没有。因为他总是走得很快，头也不回的样子，我话不敢讲两遍，只好在别人奇怪的眼神下提醒他等等我。

他等归等，还是会在开玩笑的时候无心露出自己的介意，对肢体碰撞和过多亲密都接受不来，就像他的脾胃一样消化不良。我担心他有洁癖---这当然与我无关也用不着担心。所以从他对上我的眼睛，向我承认“是，没错”的时候，我忽然紧张起来。

这种突如其来的紧张是不需要打招呼的灵感，是我和他之间一次次被我返溯的记忆里最惊心动魄的时刻。我甚至无法告诉任何人我看见了什么。横亘在我和他之间不是从不熟悉到熟悉，从不安到磕磕绊绊着相处下来难以避免的缝隙，正相反，我们的日子连那些龃龉都没有，顺理成章又极不合理地走下来，居然是因为我在关心他有没有洁癖。

从我想要对他的精神领域一探究竟的时候起，我就僭越了。

而看起来会把人推得很远的这家伙一寸一寸让给我的空间，同时也让我觉得恐惧。

直到他对我表明心意之前，我都默默无言地活在这份恐惧之中，明知道自己被套住了，还是要假装在自由交友。

全圆佑，你好能骗哦。

他的发小权顺荣出现在我视野里的阶段我转学后的生活难得地明朗起来。这是个做什么都超有热情的家伙，对我也接纳得很快，显然是因为全圆佑。怀着仿佛进入了一个社交小圈子的心情我愉快地留心观察他俩的神色以便了解性格和相处模式，我和全圆佑的，全圆佑和权顺荣的，权顺荣和我的。

“拿去认真背。”全圆佑总是习惯拍在我桌上写得满满的复习资料叮嘱我不要漏掉某几个重点，是用那种讨人厌的、超级无趣的、“我就知道你一定会忘记”的语气和眼神，我默默吐舌头接过来勤勤恳恳地看，事实上要比其他学习方式效果好。全圆佑的笔记做得很细，是不难看懂的那种，实在复杂的问题也会被他标注一句“这个点想不通也不影响考试，你把思路看几遍就行了”，这种在笔记里跟我对话的感觉，总像是，让我觉得他像是专门为了我才做得工整和仔细。

而权顺荣由于没有学习上的太多需求，和全圆佑完全是老朋友之间的随便模式。笑起来很放肆，一起吃饭的时候会互相随便吃对方盘子里的菜。而当权顺荣把筷子伸到我盘子里来的时候我也自然地接受了，越过全圆佑有些奇怪的眼神，和斜对面的人建立起一点互动，也许是某种熟悉起来的契机。

原来我们都是双子座。某天权顺荣这么说着，把手机页面上花花绿绿的星座网站伸到我面前来，你看看你看看。明明是小事情却被他搞得很开心的样子，于是我也自然地笑，跟他一起讲八卦胡侃过去未来，他很健谈，多数时候把握着话题的走向，刚好缓和了我在他俩面前不知道怎么开启对话的尴尬。

三角形大概就是这样最稳固的结构。我们三个在一起的时候气氛活络得多。我是指，比起我和全圆佑单独坐在教室里时。

这种时刻我总能想起我们靠近彼此的契机来，于是回忆给我笼上痛苦的罩子让我没法开口。全圆佑似乎已经不介意当时的事但是有一点我一直在意---即使是在权顺荣面前，全圆佑也从来没有拿那件事开过玩笑。男孩子开过玩笑的事就不要紧了，这是我的执念也是我奉为真理的信条，他的确没有那么厚脸皮，但他还是会跟过去亲近的人讲笑些儿时出糗的事，初中学自行车骑进沟里的事，被女孩子主动甩，打架被打到抱头满地跑----再普通不过的小事列表里，我心心念念希望他把我们的那个吻排进去，以证消除芥蒂。然而不行。

就在我又如坐针毡地待在放学后的教室里等着似乎因为老师拖堂迟迟没来的权顺荣的时候，全圆佑趴在我边上睡觉，我猜他又熬夜学习。他真的爱学习，这一点让我惊讶，种种没经过没见过的，在全圆佑这里都化为合理，大概也是我对他格外有耐心的原因---这本不是个好懂的人。

那群人又跑来教室拦我，这是我本该想到的事。他们要找我算的账还没算清，我却忘了这回事依然每天从隔壁班晃过去大摇大摆地跟全圆佑互动得开心。来的人语气冷淡要求全圆佑先出去，我以为他真的会出去的还在想还好这说到底是个利己主义的人。

不然就闹不清了。

抱着不想再亏欠全圆佑什么人情的念头我呆呆地坐着等拳头落在我身上然后大喊大叫着舞几下板凳桌子，就在我这么想的时候，全圆佑，挡在了我身前。

这人以为自己是谁？救世主吗？搞得这么帅还这么沉着，他想让我今后怎么面对他？

我有点怨怼地伸手去抓他，结果还没抓到他就先因为一通电话跟对方挑起了架势，可能是怕再来帮我们的人，那些人试图快速解决问题---我冲上去刚想大喊矛盾的中心是我，砰然倒下的动静吓跑了刚刚还凶神恶煞一般堵在教室里的一众衣冠不整的人。

\---倒下的不是我，是全圆佑。

我这人力气不大，抱着人跑路有点跑不动，但那天我不知道哪来的蛮力硬是把这么个骨骼沉沉的瘦高个直接抱去了医务室---当然到了之后我也腿软了，平生想象过无数次抱着在校会上晕倒的女孩子朝医务室冲刺的场景，居然第一次就给了全圆佑。又是第一次。又是第一次。

全圆佑，大概克我。

权顺荣过来陪着打点滴的人休息过后我坐在医务室老师跟前听了好多叮嘱，什么按时吃饭啊，要是有胃病就不能总饿着，会引发更严重的胃酸倒流什么的。我也没听过那些症状，这人怎么总在打开我新世界的认知。

从全圆佑包里翻出来胃药我才意识到他是不是因为不舒服才假装睡着，根本不是什么晚上熬夜学习---他不是神，他也是人。  
在我面前晕倒过的男孩子现在才终于被我直视，看上去神秘而不可触碰的人会有小心眼的地方有骄傲的地方，有哥们，有自己的倔强和脆弱，还有不太适时的逞能。我早该意识到这人是个立体的，这样，我也不会对他倾注那么多没用的热情而会平平淡淡把一切带过去。

可是现在说什么都晚了。

我已经迈出了很多步，已经足够靠近他，甚至他盯着我的脸看的时候我会觉得，他是不是从一开始就这么看我，不然怎么能这么自然---无论是他的看，还是我的被看。

他试图解释没吃饭所以晕倒，试图安慰我这一切和胃病无关，可是，问题并不是胃病啊这个蠢货。我为什么总在心里骂他，嘴上又对他照顾，说着替他考虑的话还顺便跟他进了他的家。

切菜的时候我喋喋不休地在砧板前跟站在背后门口处的全圆佑讲废话。这是我向来擅长的，从我妈吃辣，到我的家乡深圳，两个人待在一起又忙着不同的事，说话的机会就会变多，我也暂时忘记自己的裂变和虚伪，安心说服自己这是出于感谢在给他做饭。直到他吃到我做的热气腾腾的饭菜露出显然出于好吃的心情而明朗起来的脸色，我才像是完成一桩大事---这比考试进步三十个排名还要让人高兴。

“你留在我家陪我几天吧，这也太好吃了，我自己根本不会做。”

假如身体虚弱的全圆佑没说这种话，我肯定不会主动提出留下来。一定不会。过后我每次想起来这段日子，内心都充满一种无法言说的、不知道该怎么描述的，是一种漂浮在空气里的心情。

跟全圆佑朝夕相处的日子就像失重。

事情是这样的。我此前的生活重心总是如何逃掉太多的作业、太难的问题，顺便认识很多漂亮温柔的女孩子，跟她们待在一起做做手工标本，讨论做饭和她们多少都有追的爱豆。直到我遇到全圆佑我才开始对学习分出一部分关心。紧接着我有了男生朋友，也就是他的朋友权顺荣。再接下来，跟父母商量我需要期末补习住在一个人住的学霸同学家得到热烈赞同的回应，我的世界彻底跌入没有重力的宇宙。

因为在这个宇宙里，有我忍不住不断投以窥视的黑洞。

生活在一个家里是非常严重的事情。你会在这里发现此前没有注意过的那人的小习惯，会受着关照被教给使用热水的方法，早点摊的位置和价格，地毯卷起一道边是因为和门框朝夕相处了七八年，也就是房子的主人在这里安家的年限。从过去到现在，所有在全圆佑身上发生过痕迹的事情都漂浮在这个家里，被他随时采摘下来作为谈资---全圆佑这期间话多了很多。这也难免，陌生场合有太多引发我好奇又勾起他回忆的事情。我们相谈甚欢，几乎忘记期末的烦闷，吸引我注意的始终是我们睡醒之初，他对我缓缓睁开困倦的眼睛，睫毛上沾着梦的碎片，对我露出的属于早晨的不加评判的笑容---假如日子有核，那段时间我最纯粹的部分就被这笑包裹着，一整天思考菜谱、晚上要带回家的功课、早上洗好没晾起来的衣服，还有全圆佑。

全圆佑，你自己知道你有魔力吗？

夏天是清晨早白的寂静里走来走去的人影人声，是入夜清凉暧昧的风和唤醒感官的酒。过去我就喜欢在夏天做梦，多数时候有关于我抱住某个白皙胴体在发烫的空气里与之共享宇宙，那探向深处的秘密空间。而和全圆佑一起住着的夏天我格外烦躁容易走神，写作业完全成了比过去更难的苦差事，学校论坛上老有人搞些无聊的表格榜单，对全圆佑的讨论甚至在某些时候可以屠版---出名地难接近的人，冷脸非常凶的人，是个什么都做得好看起来不需要融入集体的人。

不得不说，这是我认识的那个全圆佑。只不过不全是。

全圆佑，真的可以很立体。

假如一开始全圆佑只是一个被我小心翼翼心怀歉疚的精美雕像，现在这雕像活了，他动了起来，有吃到美食时双眼圆睁的热情，有说笑打闹的肆意，有倦怠和淡漠，也有作业写不下去独自晃悠的无聊。他就是他，但已经和起初不一样了。

假如得失心是个过程，我离全圆佑越近的时候，我越想要确认自己是不是有得到他。

这概念很难区分。得到一个人有时是得到一个笑，一个心照不宣的眼神，一些笔记，一句感激的话，有时是忽然向你袒露的往事，有时是他的落寞和空白，放你进入其中感同身受。在睡眠之外的时间做梦是危险的，而得到他刚好就像一个梦。

一定是我喝了太多的酒，才会把梦看在眼里，看得真真的。

写作业的时候两个人莫名因为无聊去喝酒，互相哄骗着逞强装作大人，这样疯的事对于十几岁的人倒也不算新鲜。我们并排倒在一起，他的鼻梁，摘掉眼镜之后的眼睑，沿着下颌骨生长的小小绒毛都坦然显露在我眼前。梦的质地叫人好奇...终于忍不住伸手触碰。

从碰到的那一刻起事情就变得不一样了。全圆佑，原来并不讨厌我靠近。

想想也是诶，我一直在内疚，在自责，为了这份抱歉而加倍努力做得更多一点，假如我可以像现在这样稍加审视他的目光，答案，恐怕早就不言自明。

不言自明。是啊。全圆佑所有的克制和内敛都写满这句话，对解释的淡漠，对回答的抗拒，全都是因为这些他早就先一步看穿。他很聪明，也就不需要像我一样笨拙地去学，甚至稍稍做得过界才明白什么时候需要沉默。  
比如，他扭头看我的时候，我们之间需要沉默。  
在这片僵持的空气里，我静静任由酒精燃烧自己，心脏，满得像要爆炸。

我于是把我想的就那么说了。我对他说，你好像生来就不需要怎么去学习那些约定俗成的事情，经验是很多人尝试出来的道路，可你只需要像这样看着，答案就会自己来到你面前---对你来说好像只需要等。  
“而我恰好真的很害怕这样的人。”

被自己不断看他眼色的人接纳，是否也许是值得感激的事情。  
你会接受我的谢谢，然后和我做同一个梦吗？半醉半醒之间，我们又凑近了一点。  
他答非所问，朝我开放另一种坦白。看着他起身抱住木质乐器摸索着调弦，从他手指下演奏出熟悉的旋律。我们原来有相似的童年，安心的音乐里我慢慢放松身体，即使没有对话也会喜欢的，这样的夏日夜晚。房间里温暖干燥，拥挤的家具没有声音，没有风，我们身上都有点出汗，因而讲出来的话也滚烫。

我知道全圆佑一直是倾向于把事情做好表明真心的人，却不知道他除了学习之外，还埋藏一个这样有点沉重的梦。因为是爸爸的梦想所以好像有被儿子记住的必要，哪怕讨厌的大人们被生活磨灭热情之后，青春期的少年也不甘心如此就好。我想象着眼前这个讲述起来慢条斯理平静从容的男孩背着书包在放学后的琴行挑选吉他，抱着它在人行道上路过，擦肩而过的是一个个面目模糊的人，而没有人知道他的身体里正在被---也曾经被---种植下什么样的梦想。

那种来到世上初次触摸梦想的质地的感觉，梦想被遗忘过后，独自留存着，身体也记得练习的痕迹的感觉。无论如何都是有点寂寞又有点骄傲的吧。

这也就是我一直所见到的全圆佑了。

一层又一层地，毫无来由地，没头没脑地，我在全圆佑家的地板上和他真正相遇了。真是历史性的会晤。我望定他，夏夜被织进我的视网膜，一时有些饱满。

就像植物的果实在这样的季节里也被顶出封闭的壳，我忍不住问他，故意地问他，我是不是第一个。第一个听他的小型音乐节，第一个听他言及往事。他没有否认。

有时我们问别人的问题就是我们自己想被问的事。我实在太想说了以至于等不及他问，我也是第一次啊，很多很多的第一次，操心连日的食谱，埋头钻研看不懂的笔记，和同龄男孩子谈笑着从人群里自然地经过假装融入且轻松，以及......起初意外的那个吻。

大概是酒精真的让我们都做梦了。  
反正全圆佑靠过来的时候，我真的从他眼中看到了，他也在梦，他也是我呀。

这次的吻因为我们之间绊了几句嘴而有些微妙地卡顿，又很快被他摆正。这家伙绝不是第一次，肯定也不是第二次。我有点气愤地想。但是仔细想想又没什么好气的。我一会儿生气，一会儿不生气，像夏天在一场一场阵雨中走转温度与氛围，再依依不舍地结束。

夏天结束过后的期末汇报会人人的心情都是紧张又轻松的。这并不矛盾，期末成绩的发布引起一部分人的哀嚎，而即将到来的暑假则让所有人雀跃。托全圆佑的福我考得还算不错，而他自然毋庸置疑地拿到漂亮且独一无二的排名，我拿着空荡荡的书包跟在他身后经过长长的走廊，各个班开完会人走得差不多，全圆佑也就大大方方地伸手过来------  
这好像是他第一次主动要求牵手。  
我又在脑子里自动计数，顺便把手递过去任他捏着，其实他捏也不会怎么样，全圆佑意外地手很软，贴在我的手掌上牢牢地箍住，体温变高的地方微妙地引发心底某处随脚步共振，走到楼梯转角我们不约而同被一声惊叫吸引注意。

转过头去我下意识要挣脱手腕却被更紧地抓住。权顺荣叼着冰棒一双斜吊的双眼瞪得老大，这下完了。全圆佑肯定没告诉他发小这个宇宙直男。  
“有必要告诉他吗他自己会看出来的吧。”我敢说他的脑回路一定是这样。有时候，优等生的不言自明带有莫名的不会拐弯。

校门口的刨冰店空调送着冷气，不能吃冷饮的胃病患者结账过后就窝在一旁埋头打游戏，留我跟权顺荣对峙。“起先我还以为你是全圆佑的学弟，这家伙在欺负你呢，天天看你跟在他后面跑可够辛苦的，结果居然是这么回事，还发展成这样了!”权顺荣捧着超大号刨冰依然无法平静，我有点丢脸地把头低着不敢看店里周围的人。

是哈是哈，我应声。全圆佑坐在我旁边兴味盎然地看向我，我刻意躲开视线。权顺荣虽然不了解内幕但他说得没错，起初这家伙可不就是让我天天都不好过。  
也是，从一开始我就是看他眼色的那个人，可是你知道，有时候看一个人久了就会顺眼。

\---Fin.---


End file.
